A Hero and a Very Pregnant Pirate Princess
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: After years of grand adventures and a wild relationship, Link and Tetra prepare to enter the next stage of their lives with an unborn child almost ready to arrive. In taking some time together to embrace the life growing within her, the duo also take sometime to reflect on how they got here and what's coming next for them in a way only they can. M for some explicit dialogue


Like a dream come true, those are the only words Link would have used to describe what he was going through now.

Being the Hero of Winds, he had pretty much seen and done all that one can in twenty something years on this earth, and he had never been as satisfied with anything in his life as he was now. With the feisty pirate and Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Tetra taken as his wife, the moment their relationship had been building up to was fast approaching. The day of the birth of the child was no more than a month away. Tetra's pregnancy hadn't exactly been smooth with her personality, but for now he had managed to calm her down enough to earn himself some time with her and their unborn child. The expecting queen was in his lap. Only a thin nightgown remained on her top to cover her otherwise very ripe figure. Tetra didn't appreciate what carrying this child had done to her physically, but she couldn't object when she saw how happy it made him to run his hands along her rotund abdomen.

"It's still kind of surreal for me to be expecting a child, "Tetra remarked, "I never really envisioned myself as the mommy type."

"Raising the child is going to be the best part," he claimed, "It'll be a mini-us with both of our best qualities."

"As long as it's a boy," she sighed, "I don't think I have it in me to raise a princess. I'd rather teach a kid how to hunt and fight instead of how to put on makeup properly."

"Aww, really?" he whined "I think you'd raise a phenomenal daughter, and I want my own little girl to look after and protect just as I did my own sister."

"Well, we won't know for a few more weeks anyway," she commented.

"Maybe not," he began talking to her stomach, "If you're going to be a girl, give us a kick to let us know."

"That'll never work," Tetra rolled her eyes at him before noticing a sudden stirring in her belly.

Link could easily feel it too as his future daughter answered his call in earnest with a small series of jabs. Link eagerly played with the child rolling around inside Tetra as she threw her head back in defeat.

"Ugh, maybe actually having a baby so soon was a mistake" she complained.

"Why would it be a mistake?" Link grew concerned, "Isn't this what we were waiting to find this new land of ours to do?"

"Because I sort of had to," she reminded him, "I couldn't just let my royal blood die out, but I still don't feel like this child bearing thing is for me."

"What would ever make you say that?" Link sounded disappointed, "You're one of the most natural leaders I've ever seen. Raising a worthy successor should be a cinch."

"I don't know. Ever since I got this baby in me, nothing ever feels right. I'm sick and easily tired. The fit, slender figure I worked so hard to maintain has been replaced with... this. I hear that for some people the extra weight never totally goes away either."

"Tetra, please stop talking like you're in this on your own," he scolded her, "Haven't you realized by now how strongly I feel about this?"

"It's a bit easy for you to say, when you don't have to carry any of the extra weight or the responsibility or resurrecting the most powerful line of monarchs in history."

Seeing Tetra gazing so despondently at her swollen stomach had Link feeling upset in a way he wasn't used to. He certainly wasn't happy with her pessimistic attitude, yet he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her either. If anything, it was upsetting to see her so unable to feel the joy he was feeling. He had to find a way to communicate at least some of it.

"I suppose I don't really understand any of that. I'm sorry," he apologized humbly, "I just never figured this would be so difficult for you. I figured that you wanted it as much as I did."

"I never said I didn't want it," Tetra oddly found herself hurt by his choice of words, "If anything I was too busy having my own selfish fun to consider the consequences. Even if I did let you get me pregnant, I didn't realize what it meant for me to be expecting a child. It just sort of all sunk in for me lately. The pressure's on for both of us. I never really meant to involve you in this sort of heavy business."

"What? You've made me happier than I ever dreamed I'd be back on my home of Outset Island. How could you possibly see anything about what you've done for me as being selfish?"

"I mean I kind of did spit all over all those chivalrous, sacred notions you had of romance when I needed to for my own pleasure," Tetra confessed, "That was never fair to you. I should've given you the chance to let things progress at your own pace. Perhaps then I would've put a bit more thought into what I was really doing."

"I know you never thought of yourself as the cleanest girl in the world, but you're not the only one with wants and needs," Link rebuffed her apology, "I did all of that of my own free will. Never feel like you forced me into any of this."

"Then why did you do it?" Tetra asked as straight as she could, "What do you feel you're getting out of this arrangement?"

"Do you really need to ask a question like that?" Link's face brightened, "I've gotten everything I ever wanted out of this little arrangement. You may think you've been selfish, but letting me into your life is the most selfless thing anyone's ever done for me. For a while I didn't know how I could ever repay you, but that's when I realized it."

"Realized what?" Tetra asked before Link answered by lifting her nightgown and placing a palm squarely on her navel.

"I'm a guy from an unremarkable island on the edge of the sea. That shield you first saw me with was the most valuable thing my family owned. I couldn't possibly come up with any material possession that would be of worth to a seasoned treasure hunter. Instead I resolved to give you the single greatest gift someone like me could offer. My most prized possession, my seed of life. It's not just a baby that you have growing inside you but an actual part of me. You're the one who will eventually be giving birth to our child, but don't forget that it was inside me first before I entrusted it to you. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I can understand how frustrating it must be to lose your strength like this, but I can see all of that energy pouring into the life I gave you. It gives me a sense of appreciation and gratitude like I've never had before. Thank you for sacrificing so much to nurture my unborn child, Tetra."

"I never looked at being pregnant as somehow being some grand, noble deed" Tetra's mood improved, "but if it means that much to you for me to have this baby, then perhaps losing my figure isn't the worst thing in the world."

"You haven't lost anything, Tetra. I think you look more wonderful than ever," he boasted

"Oh, knock it off, Link," Tetra jabbed him, "I know you're the hopeless gentleman, but I know even you are not into fat chicks. I've been with you long enough to know exactly what you like to see and this kind of gut ain't it."

"On the contrary, you've always had a sexy stomach, Tetra, and this is the most beautiful I've ever seen it. Just look at that glow." Link gushed.

"All I see is a watermelon I somehow swallowed whole," she shrugged.

"But it's not a watermelon in there, it's my baby, our baby," Link started to give her abdomen an affectionate rub down, "That belly is the home to the life we created. The fact that it's so large is a testament to how well we've taken care of it, and it's something only you can do. In a way, you look more feminine now than ever before, and it's one of the most awe-inspiring things I've ever seen or felt."

As would often happen, Link's boundless optimism was too much for even the often-cynical Tetra to resist and she placed a hand over his to join him in his moment.

"Once again, I find myself helpless in the face of your innocent romanticism," Tetra let out a deep breath, "I can certainly tell that you're being honest, at least."

"I swear it on my life, Tetra." Link sped up his belly rub, "This big baby bump of yours is filled to the brim with my love for you."

"That's not all it's filled with," Tetra nuzzled up to him.

"Really? What else?"

"Come on. Don't play dumb with me," she teased, "That boner of yours has been jabbing my lower back for a few minutes now."

Link froze when he realized that his groin really was surging with an erection the likes of which he hadn't had in months. Tetra hadn't been feeling up to their typical bouts of wild sex without her strength and stamina being at their best which he had wholly respected, but now he was every bit as hard as he was the night he conceived this unborn child.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Tetra pouted, "I told you that I could tell you're being honest. Why the sudden guilt?"

"I was trying to have a genuine heartfelt moment here," he reasoned, "You're an absolute goddess in bed, but there's more to our relationship than that. This kind of thing is just hard to control at times."

"Don't worry, I won't judge you for admiring your handiwork," she took hold of his wrist and began to move it around on her own. "You're remembering it right now, aren't you? How much cum you shot inside of me. All of it was so rich and thick, and now look what it did to me. Me, the fearless pirate and princess of Hyrule, reduced to your breeding sow. I was so slim and slender, but now I'm just so heavy and ripe from your seed blooming in my womb and only growing bigger by the day. I can understand why you'd feel proud to see just how potent your sperm is. Even now you're savoring it in your hands, feeling how swollen I am from so much of your fertile semen."

Her words were a potent aphrodisiac, and a powerful tool of self-reflection into his own desires. Indeed, her enormous stomach was the shining symbol of how bountiful his own loins were. Fathering the next successor to the lineage of Princess Zelda is a heavy task and deep honor, but he was the one who Tetra had chosen as the man to inseminate her. Just as her expecting body was a reminder of her often not so obvious femininity, it was also a product of his own masculinity, and even with how much he did love her, he couldn't help but feel some pride in himself as well.

"Fine," Link gave her belly a pat, "Maybe I enjoyed making this baby a little more than I've been letting on."

"Hey, don't go thinking I didn't enjoy it too," Tetra gave a sly wink, "It's gratifying for me too in a way. This is the baby I got from that fat cock of yours. My body can't help but offer up everything it has to nurture it properly. I know you're anxious to get to work on the next one, but it's going to have to wait its turn."

"I'll be patient, but don't think that first load is going anywhere but right inside you," he declared.

"I wouldn't want it anywhere else," she agreed.

Before their conversation could get any more graphic, the baby they were still waiting for made its presence known again with an extra bit of squirming.

"Seems like somebody doesn't like us getting ahead of ourselves," Link acknowledged.

"Can't blame her," Tetra noted, "You wouldn't know, but it's pretty nice being an only child. I never had to share the toys or the attention."

"Not that you would have."

"Absolutely not,"

"Well, I think it's important for every sister to have a brother looking out for her," he dissented.

"Then, you had better save up some of those Y chromosomes for next time."

"I'll have a full load ready to pump into that cute stomach."

"Right now, the only thing this cute stomach needs pumped into is some food," she shifted subjects as a growl came from her globular gut, "Sorry, but this baby of ours seems to have inherited my tendencies for being high maintenance."

"All I need to know is what you're craving this time," he grinned.

"Meat, I need some meat" she groaned, "A healthy helping of beef for a beefy baby."

"Of course, Tetra, Of course," Link sent the necessary message to royal chef Nudge through the Gossip Stone. He himself may not have known how to cook, but he would still do what he could to share and ease her burden with a massage that be had been working on for her aches and pains. It was the least he could do because he had no intention of stopping at one, two, or probably even three. The world had gone centuries without a peep from the Hyrulean Royal Family, but it now had a princess and a consort with the body and willing to bring it back in the biggest way possible.

END


End file.
